RinRin's surprise
by RainbowLyrics910
Summary: Alright, there's a giant rant about flames and whatnot inside so be ready for that, just fair warning. Anyway, it seems to be a normal day as Rin finishes cleaning, but it doesn't stay that way for long. He becomes wrapped up in something and doesn't know why it's him. It's pleasurable yet painful and annoying at the same time. It should be easy to guess what's going on.


**So when this story was up on my other account, Crimson Dragon Devil, I got a flame about destroying pairings in a review. So I'm going to say this now, OVER THIS STORY RIN WILL BE HAVING SEX WITH FOUR PEOPLE. First chapter is a foursome in a sense, then the next few will each have him doing it with a different character, then the last one will have EVERYONE doing him. SO NO MORE FREAKING FLAMES! THERE IS A BACK BUTTON FOR A FREAKING REASON!**

**Sorry but I had to get that off my chest. Now, since I'm a lazy little bitch, all four chapters I have done are in this. There are chapter markers showing where the chapters start and A/Ns at the beginning and end. Now please no flames or I will PM you something rather mean because there is a button to take you away from this story if you don't like it!**

**Now please enjoy what my dirty mind has devised for your entertainment.**

* * *

Rin was still at school, he was forced by a teacher to clean up the room. He sat down in a chair and growled something about a stupid teacher under his breathe. He closed his eyes and didn't notice the window opening and three people climbing through so he was surprised when a hand clamped over his mouth, eyes, and nose and another pair grabbed his legs while a third got his arms above his head. The now identified males, because of the size of their hands and strength, wouldn't let go and he realized too late they had a cloth over his mouth and nose as he started to get drowsy.

At least he had finished cleaning the classroom.

**~XXX~**

When Rin finally woke up, he found himself naked except him boxers, blindfolded, and his arms tied to the top of a bed.

'Shit' he thought, 'this isn't good.'

He struggled against his bonds trying to break free when the door opened and he froze, turning his head toward where the sound came from.

He had to rely on sound now, without his hands and eyes, touch and sight were useless to him.

"Who's there!? What do you want!?" he shouted.

"You will find out soon enough if you haven't already." Wait, Rin knew this voice.

"Haru? What..." He was cut off by a pair of lips that tasted like water and just froze. He wasn't expecting that or the two sets of hand that started exploring his body, sending shivers up and down his spine.

And he moaned, Rin moaned. He never moaned.

"Ah, Rin's sensitive. Why didn't you tell us Nitori?" Rin recognized this voice as Makoto and he said Nitori was there too. What was going on!?

"Well, he hates it when people touch him. He never told me why though" Nitori's hands wandered to his hips and Rin gasped. They all stopped their ministrations as Haru had left his lips to join the others seconds before Nitori answered Makoto. Rin could feel their stares.

"Hmm" Haru slid a finger across the super sensitive skin and got another sharp gasp, "It seems this is a very sensitive spot."

"Ah, stop it now!" Rin shouted. He didn't like this, he didn't like it at all and would do anything to stop it from happening. So he began thrashing and threw Nitori off but Mako and Haru held fast and gripped his hips and feet, almost instantly stopping his thrashing.

"I think it time to stop the playing around and start real preparations. What to you guys think?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, Nitori, find the lube while you're off the bed." Haru agreed.

"Already got it when we came in. Here." Mako had taken off the blindfold and caught the lube. Haru was in between Rin's legs, pulling down the boxers, and Nitori was straddling his waist, playing with his nipples. Mako started playing with his half hard cock as well after giving the lube to Haru.

Rin couldn't stop moaning anymore, the sensations from all over his body were overwhelming. Especially since they would brush his hips every so often.

"I'm putting one in." Rin felt something cold enter his ass and tensed. "Relax Rin, this won't work otherwise." Haru said.

"Let us take care of that, we're in an easier position to help him do just that." Nitori said as he ran both hands over Rin's hips. Another gasp left his lips as Mako's lips met and sucked on his nipples as well, he relaxed and felt the finger move in and out as another wormed its way in and scissored him.

**~XXX~**

Rin was a moaning, squirting, hot mess by the time a third and fourth finger had entered him.

"I think he's ready, I'm going in first." Haru said as he took out his fingers.

"Aw, why you?" Mako whined

"Because I'm already down here." And with that, Haru buried himself into Rin's tight ass with one swift thrust. But Mako followed after quickly after pulling Rin up into a sitting position and uniting his hands.

"AHH! Take it out! Take it out!" Rin screamed, tears starting to form in his eyes. This was way too much, he'd only been prepared for one, not two.

"Sh, it'll be okay. Just wait for a while, I promise." Mako whispered sweet nothings into Rin's ear as Haru kissed away the tears and Nitori played with his hips and chest.

After a few minutes the two started moving, one went out as the other went in. They tried different angles when the only noises that came from Rin were ones of pain. When he suddenly gasped and Nagi wasn't holding his hips, they knew they found it, his prostate.

They kept hitting it over and over again. Rin's hand went to Nitori's cock and started pumping it and Mako did the same to him.

Rin couldn't focus on anything anymore, he was filled with pleasure, the pain had left long ago. He couldn't see anything either, everything was a blur and it only got better when he felt another dick enter his abused asshole.

"AH! Ah, it f-feels so g-good!" Rin struggled to make the words coherent, he was amazed he could say that much.

"Rin, you're so tight!" Makoto said, one of Rin's arms had also made its way around his neck and it held tight and fast while the other gripped Haru's shoulder.

"I feel about ready, what about you guys?" Nagi asked.

"Almost there." Haru replied and Rin nodded. "We'll go off at once."

Haru grabbed Rin's dick and held it at the base, preventing him from having his orgasm until they wanted him to and they thrust as one into him. His tight ass wrapped around all three made them cum inside him and Rin would have too if Haru hadn't had a hold of his dick.

"Pull out now. Haru, let go of his penis before we pull out though." Mako told them.

Haru let go and the all pulled out, letting him fall onto the bed on his side and he came all over his front, cum was also leaking out of his ass. Haru pulled out a cork and stuffed it in Rin's hole.

"Let's see how he'll react when he wakes up. He'll have all that cum still in him and the cork keeping it in. We can tie his hands again too." Nitori and Makoto stared at Haru before smiling and nodding.

"Okay, we can clean up the room a bit while he's out. Then we can set up beds on the floor and go to sleep, lock the door too." Makoto said, the other two boys agreeing and starting on their tasks.

**I hope you guys liked the hot smexy yaoi~! See you guys next time!**

**Chapter 2**

**Ok peeps! I'm back with the second/ possible last chapter. I don't do one-shots, for some reason I just can't write them. Ah well *shrugs* don't really care anyway. Now please enjoy RinRin's reaction to the cork and cum stuck up his ass.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or Free! would be rated M (if you couldn't tell from the last chapter)**

* * *

Rin woke to the sun shining directly across his face. He wanted to sleep more but when he moved a sharp pain shot up his back and he immediately stopped as he remembered the previous night's events. He groaned and buried his head into the pillow, deciding he would move as little as possible and call in sick.

Wait, was there something still in his ass? He moved his arms gently as he could and felt his hole.

'They are beyond dead now.' He mentally growled as he found the cork in him. He wouldn't be able to pull it out until he could move again either! He had the urge to just freak out and just let his movements vent his anger but that wasn't happening either. If simply shifting positions hurt like hell, the rough movements of freaking out would be 100 times as bad. He groaned again, he had no way of venting his anger and he didn't like letting it build up either. 'Shit!'

The others would definately pay later, once he could move again.

"Ah, Makoto-kun, Haruka-kun, he's awake." Nitori said. The said boys got up and walked over so they stood beside the bed.

"You ok Rin?" Makoto asked in his usual calm voice. It pissed Rin off to no end.

"What the hell do you think? I just had three dicks shoved up my ass at once! Of course I'm not ok!"

"Did you find your surprise?" Haru asked.

"No, because having something stuck in your ass doesn't feel weird at all." Rin replayed, sarcasm soaking the words.

"Did you like it?" Haru tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Of course I liked the cork up my already sore-as-hell ass." Sarcasm again lacing his words.

Haru and the other two looked at each other then at Rin and back to each other before laughing. It was hilarious how Rin wanted to rip them into pieces but couldn't. They knew he couldn't even move enough so the sun wasn't shining in his face!

"Shut up!" They merely laughed harder. Rin's face started becoming red too and it just kept laughing harder and harder until they couldn't breath.

"Now that you're done with that, get the hell out!"

"Alright alright, but we'll be back around 9 tonight RinRin." They ran out the moment the nickname came from Makoto's mouth, they'd be dead if they hadn't.

Rin huffed as he saw them run out the door and close it (they locked it before they closed it) and he tried to get up again. They pain shot through his back but not quite as bad as before. So he got up quickly and just as quickly walked to the attached bathroom and ran the water in the tub. No way was he taking a shower after managing to get to the bathroom and making the throbbing even worse than before.

He lifted the toilet seat and sat down, reaching his hand down to pull the cork out as well. That was not staying in all day. It came out with a slick pop and he shuddered as the three men's semen seeped out bit by bit. It trickled down his legs a bit before dripping into the water beneath him, it was warm and again he shuddered.

It made him think of what had happened last night, how their hands always traced his hips very few minutes and how they made him feel. The pain probably wouldn't have been as bad if he weren't an ass virgin, but that's not his fault he was a seme all the time. But that's not something they were gonna find out.

He turned the water to ice cold as he saw his cock harden. He mentally scolded himself for even thinking of how nice last night had felt. 'NO! Stop thinking about it!'

He stood up and flushed down some of the evidence that proved the event had taken place slipped into the tub, shuddering at its cold temperature. He turning off the water as he sat down.

He just sat there for a while before putting his hand down to take care of his problem down south. He grabbed it and slowly pumped up and down, quickening a bit after a short amount of time. He bit into his arm to stop the moans, failing to hear the door click from being unlocked.

**(A/N: Decided to add a little surprise. The idea was too good to pass up so I hope you enjoy this next little surprise for our friend RinRin!)**

Seijirou unlocked the door after finding the key in the mail slit and walked in. He looked around and found Rin missing, he knew the red haired boy wasn't at school, he had just come to get him. That's when he heard the sloshing noise in the bathroom. He figured Rin was in there so he knocked and opened the door.

He stopped the moment he looked in, he saw a naked Rin in the tub with a hard cock, stroking it. He didn't make another sound as he closed the door and slipped out of his own clothes. He'd be damned if that hadn't turned him on. He opened the door again and, making no sound, walked over to the sharp-toothed male masturbating in the bathtub.

He leaned so his mouth was next to the teen's ear as he whispered breathily and seductively "I see you have a problem there. Want me to help?"

Rin's eyes opened and he gasped. Sliding to the other side of the tub, wincing as he did so. "H-How'd you get in here!?"

"Found the key and unlocked the door. Now," Seijirou slipped into the tub, finding the cold temperature unsurprising, and made his way to Rin. "Would you like some help or not?" He gripped the hard member in his hand, electing a yelp from Rin.

Rin chose not to answer and felt the water draining then heard the water turn on only warm.

"Might as well be warm and steamy so no one sees us. I did lock the door though and put the key on your nightstand." he quickly added seeing Rin's ears perk and eyes open and widen in slight panic.

He turned off the water and started stroking the younger's cock back to full hardness. He latched onto a nipple and sucked it back to full attention, repeating the process with the other. He registered every moan Rin made and smirked inwardly. The kid was sensitive, very sensitive, he like that. It would make toying with the boy all the more fun.

"I should let you know now, I love playing with sensitive people Rinny." He slipped a hand down, hitting his hips, hearing the sharp gasp and smirking all the more, and slipped two fingers into his ass. He felt the semi-dried cum and frowned.

"Rin, why is there cum around your asshole? Did someone do you last night hard?" Rin turned so red, you couldn't tell his face from his hair and looked away. "So you didn't want it, well I'll make you want this."

He went back to playing with his nipples and cock and the rest of his sensitive body, though paid little attention to the hard cock. He planned to make Rin beg, and oh would Rin beg like a dog in heat when he was through with him.

"Mmm, ah." Rin did all he could to keep in the moans growing in his throat, but more and more were making their way out as he was pushed further and further into the world of pleasure. "Ah, I-I'm g-gonna c-! Just as he was about to release, Seijirou cut him off, gripping the base of Rin's dick and preventing his orgasm.

"Nope, not until I let you and that won't be for a while." Seijirou teased, biting Rin's ear.

"Fuck you!"

"I believe the fitting term would be fuck you, not me."

The foreplay and ministrations continued for at least 10 minutes, during which he pulled the drain plug again, and in which Rin had almost came 5 times and Seijirou cut him off 5 times. It had also caused Rin to lose all sense of mind as he begged Seijirou to let him cum.

So smirking at his victory over the hot-headed boy beneath him, he asked "What do you want inside your greedy and wanting asshole?"

**(A/N: Remember, Rin has lost his mind to pleasure so all answers wouldn't be something he would ever say. Not to mentions he's usually seme so he wouldn't be used to this kind of foreplay, hence the higher-than-usual sensitivity.)**

"You!"

"My what? Don't be afraid to scream how bad you want it."

"I want your big cock inside my needy asshole! I want it so bad!"

"Well aren't you a little slut. Scream it. Scream how you're my little slut." Seijirou demanded with a harsh tone.

"I'm your little slut! I want your big cock inside me! Your little slut wants your meaty dick inside me!"

"Then you'll get what you wish." Without any preparations, except the ones 10 minutes prior, Seijirou shoved his dick past the tight ring of muscles into the pleasure-lost boy's ass.

He mercilessly pounded into the redhead who gripped bar in front of him like a lifeline, letting every moan, groan, pant, and any other pleasure filled sound out with no resistance. He was lost to the world of uke pleasure and was not coming back until he woke up after all this.

Rin almost came a 7th time but was again cut off by his captain's grip around his cock.

"Seijirou! Let me cum!"

"How do you ask your master you little slut?" He used the demanding tone again, pulling and turning Rin around so he could bounce Rin as he walked to the bed and put him down again doggystyle.

"Please Master! Let your worthless little slut cum!"

"As you wish!" So grabbing Rin's arms and using them to pull him onto his aching member, he pounded harder than ever into the smaller boy and released inside him.

"RIN!" He dropped his teammate onto the bed, flipped him, and rammed in a few more times before Rin finally was able to cum.

His back arching high off the bed, Rin came in large bursts. It landed all over his upper body but never hitting Seijirou, the teen just watched in amusement. Some had even landed on his face. To say he had exploded would be easily believable. His fell back onto the bed as a few more smaller splurts came forth, completely and totally exhausted.

Breathe came in heavy pants, chest rising and falling heavily. He was covered head to waist in his own semen. The sight was almost enough to turn Seijirou on and go another round but he was done, energy still there, but no sexual energy was left in him.

He got off the bed after shoving the cum-covered cork he found on the sink as he was walking over to the bed with Rin up his ass and grabbed his phone. Taking a picture at just the right angle, after spreading and bending Rin's legs, so he could see both the cork with the slight bit of cum reaching out the edge and the cum-covered torso. It even showed his glazed eyes from the afterglow and if you looked closely enough, you would still be able to the slight bit of lust left in the ruby eyes.

The picture was priceless. He'd have to thank Rin's roommate and old(?) friends about telling him to check up on Rin. He'd also show, send them the picture, and tell them what he managed to make Rin say. He knew they were the one's who banged him last night and boy would he tell them the whole shabang!

He noticed Rin's eyes closing and kissed his forehead, "Night Rin, sweet dreams my little baby shark."

With that he got dressed and walked out to breakfast. He'd only missed their morning practice and who had to know what the real reason he missed was other than he went to check on Rin and got into an argument.

**I really had no intention of Seijirou fucking Rin into the tub/bed when I first started typing this but oh well. It came and I couldn't pass it up.**

**I hope you enjoyed the fruits of my dirty mind and can't wait to see what you guys say! Please R&R and F&F!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ;-;**

* * *

Rin slept through the rest of the day and night, spent from his session with Seijirou. But when he did wake up to find the cork back in with the cum and his own body covered in dried cum, he instantly wanted to take a bath and clean himself up again.

Finding his back and ass didn't hurt like last time, he got up and turned on the shower, letting the water warm before stepping in. He took the cork out (again) and shivered (again) as he felt the cum trickle out his hole and down his legs. He washed off his body and washed his hair before stepping out, drying off, and wrapping a towel around his waist and neck as he walked to his bed and sat on it.

'Damn all four of those bastards. They are going to pay big fucking time!' he thought as he dried his hair. As he planned his revenge, he didn't notice his roomate climb down the latter and sneak up behind him until he had been blindfolded. He growled as his hands were pinned and tied to the bedposts as well.

"You really ought to be careful about what you look like after sex and how well you cover up Rin-sempai. You looked so sexy." Rin knew who it was whispering in his ear, it was his roomate Nitori.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" he shouted.

"You'll find out." Rin felt his towel get yanked off and he growled again.

"Oh fuck no! You are not fucking me!"

"Well, you're the one tied down, not me."

"I'm going to kill you."

Nitori either didn't hear or just ignored him as his hands traced up Rin's body, starting at his feet, resting and squeezing his hips a bit, going up again, and stopping to play with his nipples.

Rin bit his lip to stop his moans when the small hands reached his hips and nipples. Damn his sensitive body!

Then Nitori started licking at one, playing with another, and the other hand going down to grip and pump his half-hard member. Rin started to moan now, unable to hold them back any longer.

"A-ah." He felt Nitori smirk as he released his pert nub and went down so start sucking him off. His tongue playing with the tip as he started taking him in. Nitori sucked and swallowed for a few minutes before he stopped, just as Rin was about to cum.

"Rin, open your mouth please." Rin felt his hair get gripped and gasped as it was roughly wanked on. He felt something enter his mouth and under the blindfold his eyes widened. Nitori had put his dick in his mouth!

"Now suck it. And don't bite down or I'll leave you like this." the silverette demanded. When Rin didn't move, he started moving Rin's head himself and thrusting his hips.

Rin finally gave in and started doing it himself, sucking and swallowing as he had. He even moaned as a hand gripped his hips. He continued to do this until it was pulled out of his mouth.

"Now for the best part." There was a rustle as his roommate got off the bed and came back. He felt his legs get chained to a bar that kept them apart and then tied to the top bunk. Rin was exposed for all the world to see and he could do nothing about it.

He heard a pop and squish as his cheeks were pulled apart and something cold dribbled onto his hole. He felt two fingers force their way in and he bit his lip again to force back a groan of pain. They started pumping and scissoring his hole as a third was added and they started moving at different angles, determined to find his prostate.

"AHH! H-hit that again!"

"Found it!" Nitori hit it a few more times before pulling out, earning a whimper in return, and lubing his straining cock up for its turn inside the delicious heat of Rin's ass. "Ready? I'm going in."

He pushed his tip past the still-tight ring of muscle And continued until he was fully sheathed. "Rin, you feel so good inside!"

"Ahh! S-shit!" Nitori didn't move until Rin pushed back onto his member. After that, he just started pounding into his senpai. Pounding in with no mercy, no hesitation, completely unlike the usually shy Nitori he knew.

"R-Rin! God you feel so good and hot!"

"Ah! Guh! N-NITORI!" Rin came all over his torso, muscles tensing and clenching on Nitori's cock.

"RIN!" He came inside Rin and rode out the orgasm. And as Rin fell asleep, Nitori whispered something to him, "We're all going to get a turn with you today. We're also going to see how much we can fill your pretty little ass up."

And with that, he pulled out and shoved a new cork into Rin's ass and cleaned himself up. He also called the next person, saying it was their turn.

**Thank God it was Saturday, cause this was gonna be one looong day.**

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**Alright, so who's next up? Read to find out cause I ain't tellin' ya.**

* * *

Rin woke up and found himself in his swimsuit. To say he was confused was an understatement, he was completely lost. But nonetheless, Rin got up and decided to go for a swim, the plug and cum still in his ass forgotten as his thoughts filled with swimming. **(A/N: I know I'm the one who wrote this, but reading it now... that kinda scares me. But I'm not changing it or that'll ruin the whole plan. Which I will not tell anyone.)**

**~XXX~**

When Rin got into the empty pool, he immediately relaxed and just swam about. He was glad he finally got a break.

'But why are they doing this, its weird and starting to creep me the fuck out.' he thought as he started doing laps.

As he continued to ponder the question in his head and swim, he didn't notice the new person slip into the pool. He felt strong arms snatch him up and trap him against their chest.

"Well, I thought I'd find you here, Rin."

Rin looked up and saw Makoto, 'Makes sense, he's the only one with arms this big.'

"What do you want?"

"I think you already know." Rin's eyes widened and he paled.

"Why the hell are you all doing this!? I don't get it!" He started thrashing, trying to get out of what was bound to come.

"Because Rin, you need to be taught a lesson. Well, that's not the main reason, but it is one. The main reason is because we all want you and what better way then to do it one after the other. That way you don't have worry about when it will next happen, kind of like a band-aid, get it done and over with."

Makoto's hand slipped down his swimsuit and started stroking Rin's member, slipping on a condom so when Rin came it wasn't in the pool. The other hand was wrapped firmly around Rin's hips, making it as sensual as he could. His mouth started nibbling at Rin's neck, sucking here and biting there. He wanted to mark the shark as his.

"M-mm!" Rin protested as Makoto brought his goggles off his eyes and down over his mouth.

"Sh, we don't want anyone to hear you, do we Rin?" Rin closed his eyes and bit into the goggles to suppress a moan as Makoto gave a very pleasing tug at his hardening cock.

Rin was losing it fast, all the sensual yet light touches felt so good. He couldn't move much either, not with Makoto keeping his arms trapped. And it became harder and harder to keep quiet the more the touches skimmed his body until he finally let out a small moan.

"Ah." It wasn't loud, but it please Makoto all the same.

"You know what we might do at the end of all this? All four of us might go in at once, see if we can stretch you one further than the first time. See if your greedy ass sucks us in." Makoto whispered this into Rin's ear, the dirty talking making Rin's hole twitch with anticipation.

Makoto then moved his hand away from Rin's front and went to the back, pulling out the cork but replacing it with his fingers, their goal was to fill him up as much as they could so not a drop could be wasted. He pumped in and out slowly, adding fingers until four were in before pulling them out and replacing them with his large member.

Rin bit down on his goggles as he pushed the back of his head into Makoto's shoulder, trying not to make a sound as the taller started moving.

"M-mm!" Rin had trouble holding them back though, the pace was increasing and making it harder and harder to hold back the moans trying to break free from him.

"You can let them out, just make sure they aren't too loud or someone may come and find us. And I don't think you would want that now would you?" Makoto thrust his hips sharply, driving his member hard into Rin's prostate, forcing a whimper out of the redhead's lips.

Makoto continued to assault his rear with the same sharp and hard thrusts, never slowing down yet somehow keeping the noise level to a minimum. He nibbled Rin's neck and pumped his straining cock as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. Once he bit Rin's neck a bit harder than he had been and gave an especially hard tug, sending the moaning shark toothed teen over the edge, spilling his seed into a condom Makoto had put on him earlier rather than the pool. He squeezed around Makoto, squeezed impossibly tight and milked Makoto's seed out of him and into his own ass.

Both falling a bit limp, Makoto quickly recovered and pulled out, quickly replacing the cork and then pulling both of them out of the pool. He then took Rin to his room, took off and disposed of the used condom, and put him under the covers before leaving for his own home.

**There's Makoto and Rin done. Who's next between Seijirou and Haru?**

**And to those who flamed a bit, if you don't like the story, then don't read it. You have a back button, so click/press it and don't read it. Simple as that. I know I do the same thing so why can't you?**


End file.
